I said, you're a freak
by Sophlock
Summary: John is possessed by a demon whilst he and Sherlock are on a case. Just a short ficlet, getting myself back into writing! Johnlock


So here's a little ficlet I wrote for Maisie, because she wanted a demon/Sherlock crossover, enjoy!

* * *

"Freak."

Sherlock blinked as he paused, still crouched on the floor of the hall, mid deduction. "I said, you're a freak." John smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at the detective on the floor.

Sherlock swallowed a bit "I heard you..." He murmured, then tried to keep going with his deductions in his head as he looked back down.

The army doctor rolled his eyes at him "I know your secret." He smirked again as Sherlock stopped again. The thin man stood up slowly, putting his magnifying glass away as he did. He turned to face John and looked at him quietly, scanning his body with his eyes.

"Yeah. I know your secret, I know, Sherlock." John's demon possessed black eyes finally met with Sherlock's ice blue ones.

He stared, his breathing becoming shallow as he registered what had happened. He shook his head slowly as he muttered "No.. No, no no. John." He looked at him "This isn't you, ok. Not you."

He laughed "Oh shut up, freak." He walked over to the taller man and reached up onto his tip toes, taunting the detective quietly "He's fighting. I can feel it."

Sherlock backed off, he looked at the demon and put his hands out in a defensive stance "Keep fighting, John. D'you hear me?"

The demon glared. He flinched as his possession slipped a bit, John fighting hard. He spat "You're a freak, Sherlock Holmes. No one wants you, you should just go get high and kill yourself."

The taller man grit his teeth together, and balled his hands into fists at his sides. He shook his head determinedly "You're not John. You're not John." He repeated to himself.

The demon John laughed "You shouldn't have faked your death, freak, you should've done it. You should've thrown yourself off that building and never come back." Sherlock put his hands over his ears as he forced himself not to listen, he turned away from him so he couldn't see. The demon glared angrily as he went up behind Sherlock and quickly grabbed his arm. He pulled it down, pinning it up behind Sherlock's back and spraining his shoulder. He leant up and hissed in his ear "Listen to me, freak. Listen to the truth." Sherlock's eyes started leaking tears from the pain in his shoulder, and what 'John' was saying. He managed a small nod as he bit his lip. John smirked as he kept hissing in his ear "I wasn't sad, you know. I was acting, when you pretended to die. I was only sad when you came back, you pathetic, lonely man."

He tried to control his breathing as he closed his eyes. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't John, it was the demon. But it just wouldn't carried on, bending Sherlock's arm even further up his back "Your blood on the pavement, that's what I want to see again, get out of my life, you're ruining it. You're a freak, and a show off, you don't deserve anyone, Sherlock Holmes."

He swallowed then whimpered "John. Please keep fighting.. This isn't you.. It's not you." He was trying to get the real John inside the demon to react.

The army doctor pushed his arm up even higher in reply before flinching "He's a fighter." He grit his teeth "He wants you, Sherl-" he was cut off as John's real voice took over for a moment "Sherlock! Please, oh god please, it's not me, I swe-!" He was cut off as the demon took back control.

"John?!" Sherlock yelled as his arm felt like it was going to be ripped from its socket "John!"

The demon spat "Shut up, freak boy. You remember Redbeard, right? Your special little doggy.. Your _friend_, Sherlock. What happened to him, eh? They killed him." Sherlock swallowed hard as he tried to push back the painful childhood memories. He could vividly remember the day they took Redbeard away, and how empty he'd felt afterwards. He laughed manically "I bet they chopped his head off, with a blunt knife. I bet they skinned him and used his fur for cushion stuffing."

He let out a sob "John.. Please, please.. It's not you. Please." He could already feel that his arm had finally given in, dislocating his shoulder. This was killing Sherlock. I mean, everyone knew that you _could_ get possessed by demons, but you never thought it could happen to yourself, or to the people you love…

John glared "You're begging, stop begging. I thought you were above begging, the great Sherlock Holmes." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes "Oh wait, you're not the great Sherlock Holmes, because you're just a lonely freak, that everyone hates, including me."

The detective swallowed, he closed his eyes. There was only one thing he could say now, one thing that could get a reaction from the real John. "I love you." It was barely a whisper, but Sherlock felt it have an instant effect on the demon.

John took control over the demon as he panted "I.. I love you too" he swallowed as the demon was fighting back "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The raw emotion was there in his voice, as he carried on "My gun. It's in my pocket.."

The curly haired man shook his head "No, no, I can't!" He sobbed as his mind started battling over what to do. He couldn't shoot John, he just couldn't, but the only other way to rid John of the demon was to say the Latin script, which he didn't know.

The demon took control back over John, he laughed "Oh, oh _really_, John? You're telling him to kill you after you both admit your feelings? Like he's going to do that. He'd rather kill himself." He took the gun from the pocket of John's coat and balanced it on Sherlock's bad shoulder, making the man wince in pain at the weight on it. "Go on, take it, and shoot it. But I know that bullet won't be going in me."

Sherlock's breath hitched as he glanced at the gun. He grit his teeth as he spoke quietly, but with malice "Let go then."

The demon let go of Sherlock and stepped back, he chuckled "Pretty please don't make a mess, I don't want your blood on me." He watched as the detective took the gun with his good hand, and steadied himself as he aimed it at John "Oh, _oh_, oh really"

Sherlock was shaking as he looked down the sight of the pistol, he had tears streaming down his face as he swallowed "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, John. I don't want to.. I'm sorry" He had no idea what else to say, or to even do.

John took control again, and he took a breath before he spoke.

"It's ok. Just do it."

* * *

Sorry it didn't really have an ending, if you really want an ending, let me know!


End file.
